


Instinct

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled Yuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Nurse Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Werewolf Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yuri is so exhausted that he can barely even function, and as if it wasn't bad enough that he was mistaking his hot neighbor for a serial killer, he now found himself following a command that, incidentally, was meant for his dog"Sit,"Yuri dropped like a sack of rocks





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 2- "Mindless", because good dom energy <3 I love this prompt, I think I did it before with Sterek, but that isn't going to stop me from doing it again xD

Yuri was exhausted

He stumbled into the elevator with the kind of weariness that even a good cup of coffee couldn't fix

He wasn't only physically exhausted, but mentally too

Tonight had been hard, with a truly bizarre animal attack victim being admitted to the hospital only half an hour they got called about a three-car pile up on Emerald Avenue, and then someone came in with _mistletoe_ poisoning

What the fuck?

Who the fuck ate _mistletoe_?

And in _October_???

Yuri hadn't asked

On a calmer night he wouldn't have let the patient go without getting every last detail of that bizarre story milked out of him but on a night when Yuri was being pulled between different rooms like a rag-doll, he just didn't have the energy to deal with it

He'd also had so much coffee in the last fourteen hours than he had probably had in the last three weeks combined

Oh well, atleast his off days started tommorrow, he could sleep in- probably sleep until dinner...

If he didn't just fall asleep in the elevator first that is

The doors opened, far too quickly, and Yuri lifted his head up to glare at them, knowing that this wasn't his floor

Damn.... someone else was getting in....

And as soon as Yuri actually got a look at the guy, he realized exactly how utterly _terrifying_ he was

He was beautifull and tall, with soft looking silver hair and wearing a leather jacket and tight black jeans, and he wore an incredibly serious expression too, as if he were just looking to start a fight with someone, or murder someone....

In complete contrast to the cloud of intimidation and annoyance that was surrounding the silver-haired beauty, he had a dog with him- a grey standard poodle- who seemed entirely unbothered, bounding into the elevator happily and sitting at the guy's feet, tongue lolling out as the poodle panted and then took to sniffing the air, before hurriedly turning towards Yuri and letting out a quiet "borf!"

Yuri felt his lips tick up into a tired half-smile, waving politely to the dog, who was wagging their tail joyfully at the interaction

Yuri kind of wanted to pet the dog- he loved poodles, well he loved all animals but he _especially_ loved poodles- but he knew better than to pet any animal without their human's permission and there was no way in _hell_ he was going to say a word to the angry potential serial killer in front of him

Even without the cloud of frustration around him, the man was so damn gorgeous that Yuri would have never approached him- even on a good day- and had such an intimidating air to him that Yuri felt weak from it, he wanted to drop to the floor and beg for forgiveness even though he hadn't done anything

He didn't even _know_ this guy but he immediately wanted to be on his good side

...

Probably survival instincts kicking in, he sure as _hell_ didn't want to be on his bad side

The dog, on the other hand, had other plans in mind

Shifting carefully, as if trying to be discrete so the human wouldn't notice, the poodle crept a few inches closer, apparently just as interested in getting petted by Yuri as Yuri was in petting the dog

The dog's owner noticed though- how could he not?- and gave a gentle but firm tug on the leash, evidently trying to call the poodle back

It didn't do much good

The poodle, oblivious or perhaps just not caring, crept closer still, and Yuri shook his head desperately, hands up as he tried to call off any signals he may have been casting out that he was interested in petting the dog

It wasn't that he _wasn't_, just that he wasn't interested in having his life ended over it

Yuri would go through alot of ridiculous things to pet dogs but getting himself on the wrong side of Mr. Intimidation wasn't one of them

The guy brushed his jacket aside with his free hand, shoving three fingers into his pocket, and- perhaps intentionally, perhaps unintentionally, it was hard to say- showing off a glint of metal as he did so

Oh holy shit holy shit holy SHIT was that a GUN!?

Yuri knew that gun laws were lax in America but he had never actually thought he'd see one in person!

It was rare for civilians to have guns in Japan, rarer for them to just go carting them around casually in a public place- ok well technically this was a private building but the thought still stood in Yuri's opinion- and Yuri had managed to go for twenty-four years without even seeing one up close, now he was probably going to be killed by one all because of an overly enthusiastic poodle who had a complete asshole for an owner

....

He was jumping to conclusions

He was jumping to _alot_ of conclusions, and logically he knew that, but he couldn't help it

He was exhausted and terrified and trying to keep himself from earning the wrath of the most beautifull human being he had ever laid eyes on

The dog "borf!"ed again and wiggled a little closer, but before Yuri could react, the man in leather spoke, his voice lighter than Yuri had imagined, but also tense, strict, and holding an air of dominance with it that made Yuri want to sob

_"Sit,"_

Yuri- and the dog- dropped to the floor like his life depended on it, sitting on his nees respectfully with his hands in his lap and a small tremor in his body

The man, apparently having heard the shuffle behind him, turned in confusion and...

And Yuri could tell by his surprised expression that Yuri had just royally fucked up

........................

For a moment, there was silence, before Yuri took the chance to speak

"Y-You were....... you were talking to the dog..... weren't you...?"

Nodding slowly, the man's demeanor suddenly began to change

First with a lightening of his eyes, then an upwards curve of his lips, followed by a bright, happy laugh that bubbled out of him like champagne out of a freshly opened bottle

It was even more gorgeous than the man himself, but Yuri felt nothing but humiliated by it

"I was talking to the dog yes, but I'm glad to see you're so good at following orders," the stranger laughed fondly, his eyes sparkling with adoration as he took a step closer to Yuri

"I'm sorry for spooking you though, really, I'm Viktor, I'm new here, may I ask your name?" he asked politely, holding his hand out to Yuri

Now that he wasn't growling, Yuri could notice the inflection of his voice much more easily

He had a thick Russian accent and his voice was generally very sweet, carrying a sort of chime to it that made Yuri feel immediately more relaxed, but.... it still held that air of dominance underlining it, like everything he said was secretly a command

Yuri wasn't sure if that was on purpose or if it was just the way his voice was, but he liked it, and he forced a shaky smile as he carefully took Viktor's hand and allowed the silver-haired beauty to help him to his feet

"Y-Yuri," he said belatedly

"I'm Yuri, and I'm sorry about the-.... um.... obedience.... I-I just... I'm tired, I've had a really long night..."

"_Yuri_...." Viktor repeated slowly, rolling the name off of his tongue with a purr, sending chills up Yuri's spine in result

"What a pretty name, I have a freind named Yuri, he's Russian though, I take it you're not? Your accent doesn't sound like it,"

"J-Japanese,"

"Ah, what a lovely country, Japan! I visited there once a few years ago, it's so incredible! A lovely country for a lovely name, and a lovely person... well, Yuri, don't ever apologize to me for being obedient hm? Obedience is a very magnificent skill to possess if you know how to use it correctly and I always appreciate people who deem me worthy of putting that skill to use,"

What... did he mean by that...?

"Um... thank you...? I don't think it's anything to be proud of though... isn't obedience a terrible thing to have? I-I mean it's valued in Japan but I- ... I don't know... I always thought it was kind of looked down upon here, as weakness... independence is more heavily valued, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Viktor shrugged back effortlessly, still holding onto Yuri's hand, even though he had already stood up

"I'm honestly still not very familiar with American customs so I couldn't say for sure, but I know that I appreciate it form my personal perspective,"

The elevator dinged, and Viktor smiled a little bit wider as he made a step towards the exit, finally letting go of Yuri's hand and focusing on the dog instead

"Well, this is my stop, why don't you come inside and I'll get you some coffee and cookies? It's really the least I can do after startling you,"

"O-Oh you don't.. have to...."

"I know that I don't have to, I am _offering_ to," Viktor winked charmingly

Yuri's face was red, he thought breifly to the fact that he was exhausted, that he had come dangerously close to falling asleep on his feet a few times, but...

But he felt like he had a second wind- or maybe third considering how tired he had been earlier that night and how long he had been on his feet- so maybe...

"O-Ok," he finally relented, adjusting his glasses nervously as he watched Viktor's face light up, feeling a little bit better about his decision to accept once he saw exactly how excited Viktor looked

They started moving out of the elevator, but as they did, the light changed, and Yuri noticed the glint of metal from Viktor's pocket again, causing him to squeak as the startled realization that oh yeah _Viktor had a **gun**_ suddenly slammed back into him

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Viktor glanced back at Yuri, then followed his line of sight to his pocket and reached in, pulling out the long metal- .... stick......

.........

What?

"Oh, do you recognize it? It's pretty cool right!? I got it custom made for my Chat Noir cosplay for Halloween! Elena down on the third floor does cosplay commissions, did you know?"

No he did not know, he didn't even know who "Elena on the third floor" _was_

What he _did_ know was that he had just mistaken a compactable metal baton- possibly false metal even- for a gun and he felt more than a little embarrassed about that, his face turning bright red as he noticed the tell-tale black circle with the green paw print on one end, signifying it was, indeed, a prop of Chat Noir's baton

A fake prop from a children's cartoon, not a lethal weapon

...

Yeah, Yuri was _tired_

"I take it you're a fan of Ladybug then? To have spotted the baton from the elevator?"

...

Sure, that was a reasonable explanation

"Big fan,"

Atleast it wasn't really a lie

He liked the show well enough, he wasn't a super fan or anything but he liked it enough that he had even bought a pin from it

"Really!? That's great!! Do you already have a Halloween costume planned? Maybe we could match! You'd make such a cute Ladybug!! Look, we even have a similar height difference, and your hair is already the right color and mostly the right length, if you want to do crossplay for it I could fashion some pigtails out of extensions for you, but honestly I think a male Ladybug is pretty cute as it is, so it isn't necessary,"

Yuri blinked, staring up at Viktor as if he had just grown a second head

.... What was happening here?

How had he suddenly gone from thinking Viktor might be a serial killer to being asked if he wanted to wear matching Miraclous Ladybug costumes for Halloween?

"U-Um-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate of me, do you already have Halloween plans?"

"W-Well... no.... I was just going to hand out candy, but-"

"Sovershenstvo! Then would you like to come to a party with me? My freind Chris is hosting it, I bet you'll have a great time! And we'd definitely win the costume contest if we were matching!"

"I-I don't know, I mean, I really don't think a bodysuit would... work.... with my figure..."

He would decidedly avoid saying one way or the other about the party, he didn't want to commit to anything just yet but he also didn't want to flat-out tell him no, that was always kind of awkward, and he wasn't even sure if he didn't want to go to the party

He was unsure, but he liked Viktor already and really did want to spend more time with him

"What? Oh that's silly, it would look MAGNIFICENT on you!!" Viktor insisted, pausing and making a gesture at Yuri, kind of like that Will Smith meme that was going around, changing the position of his hands here and there as if measuring Yuri or something

....

Were they... really talking about the same body here...?

"I'm completely sure that you're wrong,"

Viktor pouted, putting a hand on his hip, the other still curled around Makkachin's leash as they took a few more steps and ultimately came to the apartment door

"I'm not wrong, you would look _adorable_ as my Ladybug,"

He reached into his pocket, grabbing his key, and turning to assess Yuri quietly, his eyes sweeping across the other man's body breifly before he turned back to open the door

"I don't mean this to sound as rude as it probably will, but you don't have very high self-esteem, do you?"

Yuri tensed, cringing at the question as Viktor opened the door and set the key down inside

Yuri knew that his self-esteem was utter trash even on a good day, but he had really hoped that he didn't make it that clear to the people around him, especially _total strangers_

....

Total strangers who he apparently followed home like a puppy just because he was being offered cookies- holy _shit_ these were bad choices

"Is it that obvious?" he finally asked, dread dripping from his voice as he followed into Viktor's apartment and let the other man shut the door behind them

"Perhaps not to most people, but I have a.... trained eye for this sort of thing," he explained as he bent down to unclip Makkachin's leash and harness, allowing the dog to run freely through the apartment

"A trained eye?" Yuri asked curiously

"Are you a psychologist or something?"

"Oh I'm afraid not, but I wish! That sounds like a really not job, no, my uh... 'training' comes from a more personal nack,"

He wanted to inquire further about that, but Viktor had vanished around the corner before he could get another word out

Damn....

"I don't hold it against you or anything," Viktor added from wherever he had gone, prompting Yuri to follow the same path he had taken and ultimately arrive in his kitchen

"The lack of self-esteem? I hope I didn't imply that I was judging you, I wasn't, I only meant to express that your opinions on your appearance may not be entirely accurate to the way that other people see you,"

Yuri watched as Viktor fluttered around the kitchen like some sort of gracefull faery, picking up plates here and cookies there and mugs here and coffee there...

"I'd never push you to do anything you don't want to do, so if you really don't want to be my Ladybug then that's ok, I won't ask again, but I want you to understand that _I_ believe you're beautifull, Yuri, and that if you did want to wear the bodysuit, I think you would look lovely in it,"

Yuri honestly wasn't sure what he should be focusing on here

Viktor thought he was beautifull, he thought that Yuri would look good in a red and black polka dotted body suit, he wanted to spend a holiday with him....

This was all a little... much..... for Yuri's brain to handle, so what ended up coming out was a meek "You really think I'm beautifull?"

Viktor turned away from the pot of coffee he was making, looking saddened and surprised at first, before his features warmed into blooming brightness

"I know that you are,"

Oh look, Yuri's heart was racing, maybe he would finally have that heart-attack he kept expecting to die from

"Th-Thank you... Viktor..."

"Ofcourse," Viktor winked, grabbing some cream and sugar for the coffee

"So... I have another question for you that may seem a little bit rude,"

Oh... great....

"O-Oh um, go ahead...?"

"Do you sit when just _anyone_ asks you to, or am I just that special?" Viktor teased playfully

Yuri winced, having actually thought for a moment that he would get out of this encounter without that coming up again

"U-Um, I'm really sorry about that again... I-I'm just really tired..." Yuri explained as Viktor set the cup of coffee down in front of him

"Again my darling, you never have to apologize for your submission with me, hm? But what has you so tired? It isn't _that_ late,"

"It was just work," Yuri explained with a shrug, taking a long sip of his coffee and feeling a pleasant shiver rush through his spine as the warmth of the coffee slid through him

"Oh? What do you do?"

"I'm a nurse,"

Viktor gasped, a glittering and happy look on his face as he stared down at Yuri with excitement

"Wow!! What a great job!! Hard night though huh?"

"Yeah, it was pure chaos, one weird case after another with virtually no breaks,"

Viktor pouted, the excitement gone and a much more complicated look forming over his face, something crossed between disappointment and frustration

"And you let me give you coffee and talk you into coming here with me instead of going home to sleep? Oh Yuri, if I had known-"

"It's ok! R-Really, you didn't talk me into it, I.. I wanted to,"

Viktor pursed his lips, nose wrinkling

"You're sure? ... You aren't just saying that?"

"No I'm not, I... I really like you Viktor, and besides, I think I've got a second wind now, I don't feel nearly as tired as I did before,"

Viktor was still a bit pensive, but seemed to relax after a moment anyway

"Ok... but I'm not sure that you should have that coffee..."

"N-No it's ok, really, I've honestly had so much coffee today I don't think I'll ever be able to get a caffeine high again," he noted with a laugh, noting the even more concerned look on Viktor's face, bringing a slight cringe to Yuri's

"....I'm really not helping my case here, am I?"

"Not so much, no," Viktor laughed in return, crossing his arms over his chest

"Just swear to me that if you start getting too tired you'll tell me so I can walk you home, ok?"

"You want to walk me home.. even though we're in the same building?"

It wasn't a sarcastic question, it was legitimate

He coudn't believe that someone would actually care _that much_ that they would bother to walk him a few doors down to his apartment

"Yes, ofcourse," Viktor chuckled

"So, do I have your word?"

Yuri nodded, a small smile on his face as he set his coffee mug down on the table

"You have my word,"

~+~

And Yuri meant that, really, he did!

He spent two hours talking to Viktor

He learned that Viktor was a dog groomer, that he was new to town and had just moved to Detroit from New York after deciding he needed a new start, though Yuri was still a little fuzzy on the details on why that was

He was a big fan of Halloween- as evidenced by the decorations that were so perfectly laid out throughout the apartment- and an even bigger fan of poodles- as evidenced by the multitude of poodle-themed products that also decorated the apartment

He was sweet and warm and enthusiastic, gentle and bright and joyfull, but there was an underlying vibe of dominance and power to him that Yuri could never possibly hope to put his finger on

He was... _incredible_

Yuri felt like he was falling in love- and maybe he was

Either way, that was what kept Yuri from coming through on his promise, because even when he started feeling like he was falling asleep, he couldn't quite bring himself to tell Viktor that he was tired and should probably go home and crash

He ended up falling asleep on Viktor's couch, waking up groggily a few minutes later to Viktor shaking his shoulder gently

"Mm...?"

"Yuuuriiii~ Did you forget something?"

....

Hard to say.... did he...?

"Mm... no...? Yes...? ...... Maybe....?"

"You forgot to tell me when you were starting to get sleepy, we've been talking for two hours darling, and yet I don't recall once hearing those words coming from your mouth,"

"Mm.... 'm'sorry... 'm'just.... so tired......"

"I know my dear," Viktor chuckled softly

"I understand, but I'm not going to drag you home like this, you're going to spend the night in my guest room, ok sweetie?"

He nodded slowly, yawning as he let his eyes close again

He really _did_ want to stay up and keep talking to Viktor, he didn't want this to end but...

But he couldn't stay up any longer

He could feel Viktor lifting him up, shifting around, but that was about it before he was finally out for good

~+~

Yuri woke up the next morning a bit groggily- and... he said "morning" as a considerably loose term, given that when he looked over to the clock he saw that it was already after noon

Shreiking quietly, horrified at himself for having imposed on Viktor for so incredibly long, he scrambled to get out of the bed and rush out of the room, stumbling to a hault when he saw Viktor sitting on the couch just a couple of yards away, talking on the phone

His back was to Yuri, but Yuri had a pretty good feeling that if he rushed out of there, he would hear him and turn around, and he really didn't want to confront Viktor, he really didn't know why Viktor had been so kind to him, or how he might feel about the fact that Yuri had stayed so long, he wasn't sure if he should be ashamed or not, although he was _definitely_ embarrassed, he knew _that_ much

So instead he decided to change tactics and instead of rushing out of the apartment, he simply started to tip-toe instead

"No, that's right Chris, he said mistletoe,"

Oh.. they were talking about him...?

Yuri knew that it was bad to eavesdrop but... well....

He hung back a little, unable to help himself

"We talked half the night, I'm sure of it, black blood and the entire ordeal, I know exactly what this means...... yes, well, that too......"

Viktor paused, sighing quietly and hunching over a little bit more on himself, making it even harder for Yuri to see him

"I think so yes.... look, go to the hospital and check in on Sara ok? I need to go look in on the little cutie and make sure he's doing alright, he's been sleeping an awfully long time- ... hm? Oh! Yes!! .. Oh I adore him, he's so sweet Chris, and so naturally submissive, so soft and lovely... I think he's the one,"

The... one...?

The one for _what_?

Because Viktor couldn't possibly be talking about him the way Yuri _thought_ he was talking about him, could he....?

"Haha, yes, the one for that too, and guess what? I even invited him to the Halloween party!! I really hope he accepts, I want you to meet him, he's amazing and I just know you'll get along, although you might freak him out a little, he's very shy," Viktor laughed, his mood seemingly having picked up considerably with what Yuri could only assume was a change of subject

Yuri bit his lip, trying not to make any noise as he carefully took a step forward, wanting to hear a little better

But that ended up being his undoing, as when he stepped forward, a floorboard creaked, not much, but evidently enough to catch Viktor's attention as he paused mid-sentence and turned to smile at Yuri

SHIT

"I'll talk to you later Chris, he's awake, _dosvedanya_!"

Hanging up, Viktor practically draped himself across the back of the couch upon Yuri's entry into the main room

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty, did you rest well?"

"I-I-I think so...." Yuri squeaked, his face turning red

"Good!! I take it you heard the end of my conversation though?"

Oh shit he had been caught

... Although really, what did he even expect at this point?

"I-I um... I did yes...."

"Then.... what do you say? About.. the party?"

Was that really what Viktor was mostly concerned about?

Yuri was surprised but all things considered, he supposed it seemed like he wasn't... upset.... at being eavesdropped on so.... yay....?

"O-Oh um.... I think... yes? Y-Yes, I think I'd like to attend with you,"

Beaming as if he had just gotten the best news in the world, Viktor hurriedly sprung up from his seat on the couch and rushed forward, giving Yuri a tight, squeezing hug and practically squealing

"Oh I'm so happy to hear that Yuri! You're going to have a great time, I promise! You're really going to like everybody and they're going to ADORE _you_,"

Yuri had a pretty hard time believing that, but if that was what Viktor wanted him to believe then....

"I-If you say so..."

"I know so! And don't worry, we'll find a couple of matching costumes that you actually like, I know you're uncertain about Ladybug,"

"O-Oh I never meant to make you change your mind-"

"You're not making me-"

"I just don't think I'd look good in the bodysuit-"

"Trust me, you will,"

"-and - .. you.... really do believe that, huh?"

"I know it," Viktor said with a bright laugh, grinning as he gently cupped Yuri's face and stroked his thumb over his cheek

Yuri chewed his lip, fidgeting a little and looking down anxiously

Viktor atleast seemed to take sympathy on him as he gently cupped his freind's face and stroked his thumb along his cheekbone

"How about this, Sleeping Beauty, give me until the last week of October, and if I can't convince you that you're atleast half as beautifull as you are, we'll do whatever you'd like, but if I CAN convince you that you'll look good as Ladybug... then you'll atleast give it a try for me, deal?"

Yuri, who's face was a deep shade of red by now, just gave a timid nod

"Y-Yeah um... that... that sounds fair...."

"Sovershenstvo!! That's perfect! Thank you Yuri, I promise you won't regret this,"

"I-I trust you,"

Wich was bizarre considering how little they actually knew eachother, but... he did....

He trusted Viktor, unequivocally, in ways that he had never thought he could possibly trust anyone so quickly- or... possibly at all

"And I deeply, deeply appreciate that my dear," Viktor said with apparent seriousness, his expression melting into something far warmer and gentler before he pulled away, a fond look still on his face

"I should get you breakfast now, I'm sure you're starving,"

"W-Wait a second! So you don't even care that I was eavesdropping?!"

"Well, I don't think you were doing it maliciously," Viktor mused, his expression rather curious

"Things happen, and it isn't as though I wasn't talking about you so I suppose I can understand why you were listening, I'd probably be listening too if the roles were reversed,"

Oh...

Well that was a releif, atleast Viktor wasn't upset with him

"Was there anything else you wished to ask before I start breakfast?" Viktor asked politely, smiling softly at the other

"Um actually... you kept.. saying that I was 'the one'... wha... what exactly did you mean by that?"

"Oh," Viktor hummed, smiling softly as he cupped Yuri's face once again and started to gently stroke his thumb over his cheekbone again

"Yuri, I don't like being alone, but I have been for a very long time, I've always believed that there's someone out there for everyone, atleast one person, even if the relationship is platonic, it's just something special, I... have nver in my life felt nearly as connected to anyone as I do to you, I've never wanted to spend time with anyone as much as I want to spend time with you, I know it's still incredibly early but.... I want to take you on a date, see if there's something there, see if... maybe... you're the one I've been waiting for all this time,"

That was... certainly alot

But it was far from unwelcome

Yuri felt the exact same way, he wanted to spend more time with Viktor, he wanted to explore this relationship- this relationship that already made him feel so happy and safe- further

"I want that too," he said softly, making Viktor absolutely beam with excitement

"Really?!"

"Really,"

"_Sovershenstvo!_ I have the day off, would you like to spend it together? We could go on a propper date later if you'd like, I have to stop by the hospital in a few hours but I'm free other than that,"

Oh, right.... Viktor had said something about mistletoe and the hospital over the phone....

That had been rather odd

"That sounds amazing, I would love that Viktor," he said softly

"Magnificent, then ah... I'll make you some breakfast hm? You really need to eat, in the mean time please make yourself comfortable, my home is your home,"

"And speaking of my home, I should probably head back there to shower and get a change of clothes on, so um... I'll be back in an hour?"

"An hour sounds perfect,"

"Great, just... one last question? Um, I heard you on the phone earlier, mentioning something about mistletoe? You said you were going to the hospital later... are you related to the person who had mistletoe poisoning?"

If so, then why wouldn't Viktor have said anything last night when Yuri initially brought it up?

"... Not directly related no, but I found out through my freind earlier this morning that the person from your strange case last night is actually a freind of mine,"

"She is? Oh... is she ok? Do you know what happened?"

"She's fine, her drink was spiked,"

... What...?

"Um... oh..."

"I'm sorry darling, I'll explain the full story to you a little later, ok? Promise, it's just a little sketchy right now so I want to be sure all my details are correct before I go repeating it,"

"O-Oh yeah! No problem!"

"Lovely, then... I'll see you in an hour?" he asked, earning an affirmative nod from Yuri

"Perfect..." he breathed, leaning down to give Yuri a soft, chaste kiss, and smiling warmly as the brunette blushed and stepped back, mumbling a quick "I'll be right back" before rushing out of the apartment, his face entirely red, much to Viktor's amusement

The other man chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest

"Submissive and not even aware of it, unbelievable..."

Actually it was _quite_ believable, there were plenty of people who didn't realize they were kink-inclined until after they met someone in the scene, especially subs

Oh well, Viktor would have fun teaching him the ropes, so to speak

With a heavy sigh though, his shoulders sagged and he turned back to the kitchen, intent on making something delicious for his lovely new boyfreind and picking up his phone

He'd call Chris, he needed to talk to him about their.... _situation_.....

"Shame," he mused to Makkachin as he dialed

"If I had known those bastards would have kept such a cute nurse from getting proper sleep, I would have made sure they were dead in the first place, though I suppose if his night were easier I may not have met him..."

The "animal attacks" should have been lethal, the fact that they weren't......

He'd have to get Chris on that

"Oh well," he mused as he waited on Chris to pick up, his eyes flashing a breif red

"I'll just have to do better next time,"

**Author's Note:**

> So I REALLY intended to add alot more of both the werewolf aspects and the powerplay aspects, but this thing would have been really long in comparison if I had added as much as I wanted, I'm afraid, and I couldn't add them in earlier because they seemed unusual but- the werewolf stuff is largely Teen Wolf based, and I tried to add in as many little hints to wolfiness *and* domminess as I could <3
> 
> In case there aren't many Teen Wolf fans here though- mistletoe is a common poison for supernatural creatures, and typically used by hunters (thus the "Animal attack" victims were hunters that Viktor went after after they poisoned one of his packmates- Mila, probably)


End file.
